Reading the Last Book and the Future Books
by Cure Spirit
Summary: Romans and Greeks are sent back in time to understand and save their future. Future children are sent back to. The gods need guidance to plan the future. A promo for a series to do the entire series of Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus. Reviews and advice are needed. Teen to be safe.
1. Time Travellars

Hey! I am not really thrilled that no one can do all ten books so I am planning to be the first. I've seen one person do all of the PJO books on quotev but the was an oc in it. Mine will be strictly by the books and I'll try to keep them in character. This is a prompt so I can get feed back. It features Last Olympian and the Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

I don't own the books. Rick Riordan does. I own my ocs.

* * *

This takes place at the Winter Solstice after Jason was born. The demigods are from after the Titan War, so no Frank, Leo, and Piper. The ocs are from after Blood of Olympus.

Everyone knows that Will is gay to make it easier. Also, the Romans know that Renya confessed her feelings to Jason, but got turned down nicely. They are still friends.

* * *

"I can't believe that you cheated on me with the same mortal women twice!"screamed Hera.

Zeus wisely kept his mouth shut. The other gods were looking at the argument with interest. Then a bright light exploded in the throne room. When the light faded there was 2 groups of demigods.

"Who are you?!"Zeus thundered. (No pun intended. )

" My lord, did you not summon us?"asked a blond hair girl with gray, stormy eyes.

The gods shook their heads no when a book and a note appeared. Athena read the note.

It said:

 _Dear Gods and Demigods,_

 _We, the fates, had sent both Greek and Roman demigods to the past._

"WHAT?!"shouted a pale, skinny boy,"We should kill those Graecus right now! I knew that Ambassador of Pluto was no good."

Athena cleared her throat and continued.

 _There is no killing or maiming allowed. We will also send some children of demigods from the very future. They are children of the Council of Demigods. They are a group of demigods from both camps. The Members had proven great victories and were granted godhood. They work to help and protect demigods, hunters, and minor gods. Some make sure that the demigods felt wanted and others guard the camps. Why_ _are they not gods, we don't know. They will only be able to say a few things about the future. You will read books about the future and the Titian War. We know the Romans destroyed Mount Orties, but the Greeks fought the major part of the war. All spoilers will be muted out and any pain the person in the book will feel in real life. Any secret that endangers someone's life will be cut. The first book is about the Greeks side in the leader's point of view. The rest is about your future. This is so we can prepare you for your future._

 _-The Fates_

"Well introduce yourself,"said Zeus.

" My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseiden. "

"WHAT! YOU BROKE THE OATH!"said Zeus.

" Yes I did, but you did too,"replied Poseidon

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

The Romans was shock that Minerva had children. Percy noticed their faces and explained how they are born. That caused the girls, minus Renya, to gag and the boys to look sick. Except Octavian because he was still glaring at Annabeth.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

" WHAT!"

"AND I was born before the oath and was kept in Lotus Hotel and Casino, "

" Why didn't you tell us that there was a Roman camp,"said Percy.

" I just stumbled on it by accident, "said Nico.

" My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"By any chance do you have an older sister?"asked Percy

"Yes. I had an older sister. We were separated. I don't know what happened to her. Why?"

"Tell you later," Jason was annoyed but kept shut.

" My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, "

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOST TO BE DEAD!"said Hades.

Octivan was thinking on blackmailing her, but Nico glared at him hard. Nico was about to explain, but no words came out.

"It seems that anything said that might come later in the books will be silenced, " said Athena.

That caused a lot of groans.

(The rest are Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, Katie, Dakota, Gwen, Reyna, Bobby and Octavian. I don't want to do all of it.)

Then a bright light appeared and 10 children in the ages of 9-10 was in it's place.

The first boy had blond hair with sea green eyes. "Hi. My name is Andrew 'Andy' Luke Jackson. Son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Legacy of Poseidon and Athena. "

This caused a shriek from Aphrodite That broke along of the window glass and crystal glass in a 1/2 mile radios. Poseidon and Athena was shock that their kids loved each other and had a child. The Greeks side grinned. Annabeth and Percy was tomato red.

"So when is the big day and how far have you gone?"asked Connor.

That got Percy and Annabeth out of they traced and they shouted,"WE ARE NOT GETTING HITCHED! WE ONLY HAVE GONE AS FAR AS KISSING!"

That caused giggles from everyone except Octavian.

The next was a girl with blond hair, tan skin, and eyes that change color under her glasses. "My name is Skylla Silinea Grace. Son of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. My mom will be mentioned in later books. Legacy of Jupiter and I won't tell you my mom's parent. Just know I am a child of Rome and Greece."

That caused a huge shock around the room. Jason was stunned. Dakota leaned forward(He was drinking kool-aid. ) and slurred,"So who is the lucky girl?"

"Why would you marry a GRAECUS?! You are unfit to be...AHHHH!"

The reason why he screamed was because a dagger was implanted in the wall an inch away from his face. Everyone was looking at the girl, stunned at what just happened.

" Don't insult my parents. They are wonderful people and unless you want a dagger up your podex, you better keep quite."

Octavian nodded rapidly and Renya whispered to Jason,"Your kid seem very strong maybe she is a legacy of Mars."

Jason thought about it and didn't think so. Her eyes are like a kaleidoscope. They didn't seem like the eyes of the one with the Greeks.

"Question,"asked Gwen,"you related to Tristan Mclean?"

Aphrodite perked up at that name.

" Yes. He is my grandfather. And no you can't have a autograph from him."

" Wow! You married a super star's kid. You are so lucky! "said Gwen.( She is a daughter of Venus.)

Now Jason was worring that if he messed up, he will be running from security sent by her dad.

Dakota, under influence of Kool-aid, bluntly asked,"What's with the glasses?"

She replied, " My dad was diagnosed neared sighted during an adventure so I got it, but I learned to fight without them and blind from my dad."

"Dude you have got to teach me that,"said Percy, reaching over and patting his back.

" Well I don't know now, but I will teach you when I know,"replied Jason, thinking he better get started if he was going to need glasses. The gods were happy that both groups were getting along.

Next stepped up was a boy with blond hair, olive skin and blue eyes.

" Hi. My name is David Solace di Angelo. Adopted son of Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. I was bless both Apollo and Hades. Yes, both are gay,"

Everyone was looking between David and Nico. Nico was hiding his head in his hands. When no one had began to shout at him, he look up. Everyone stared at him understanding his problem, except Octavian. He was just starring at him in disgust. After glaring at Octavian, both Jason and Percy explain to Nico that they accept gay and lesbian people in this era.

Next was a girl with almond shaped eyes, dark brown hair and tan skin.

" Hi. My name is Marigold Valdez. Daughter of Leo Valdez and Calypso. Legacy of Atlas but not proud of it. Other legacy revealed later. Also, my parents love each other very much so they don't cheat on each other. Another thing, Percy if the gods didn't free mom, my parents would had never met and then the world would be doomed."

That caused everyone to go to shock at the announcement and how she said it in one breath. Andy leaned over and said,"Great I think you broke them. You so got your personality from your dad."a

Next was a girl who had cat like eyes, slightly curly hair and brown skin.

"uh. Hi. My name is Jade Zhang. Daughter of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. Legacy of Plutes and my dad will come later."she said softly.

That caused Hazel to blush and Nico to frown. Jade noticed this so she walked up to Nico and said,"It is ok. Daddy treats mom kindly and if they say means things about mom, they have to deal with a dragon."

Jade's cute face made Nico's heart melt and his face soften. The legacies were giggling at an inside joke. When Jade meant dragon, she meant her dad who turned into a dragon.

Next was a girl who had light tan skin, sky blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Hello. I am Sofia Sol. Daughter of Reyna and Timothy Sol. Legacy of Bellona and Apollo. Since my dad came around after the books, I can say my dad is a grandson of Apollo from New Rome. I am a trained medic and solider so don't call me weak."

That caused questions from the Greeks about New Rome.

" Well,"started Jason,"New Rome is a city where demigods can go to have families and live their lives. Don't you have that?"

" No,"scoffed Clarisse, "most Greek demigods are lucky to even LIVE to 20 years. In fact, WE are the oldest demigods alive TODAY!"

That made the gods worry for some of their children and the Romans to go in shock. That made them sad that their Greek counterparts have short lives, except Octavian.

"Don't worry,"said Sofia,"After the books, both camps help make a town for the Greeks. It's called New Athens."

That made everyone happy, especially the Greeks.

Finally was a trio. All have a mischievous smile. One of the 2 boys has a glaze that said if you mess with me, you are dead. The girl had a magical aura. The other boy seem like he will pull a prank, but it is only for fun.

Together they said,"Hey! We are the Troublesome Trio. Our names are Ace Rodriguez , Misty Stoll, and Peter Stoll. We are all legacies of Hermes."

Ace said,"I am son of Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue. I am legacy of Ares and Hermes. "

That caused the two said couple to look back and forth between the kid and each other. Ares grabbed Chris and said, " You better not turn my daughter into those crybaby girls or you will be my new practice target."

Chris gulped and nodded so fast his head looked that it would fall off.

"Also, " continued Ace," who here has a coin and a pen for a weapon."

Jason and Percy looked in to their pockets to see that their weapons are gone. They went to Ace and got their weapons back who was smirking. That caused Ares and Hermes to be proud along with the parents. Ares and Clarisse because of his tactic to swipe the enemies weapons to leave them defenseless. The Hermes group because he stolen something.

" Man, I love your son " said both Travis and Connor

Then Misty said,"I am daughter of Conner Stoll and Lou Ellen. I am legacy of Hermes and Hecate. I have magic,"

She demonstrated her magic and everyone applaud.

(AN:When I say everyone, exclude Octavian. )

Travis leaned over to Connor and said,"Isn't she that Hecate Camper that helped us in the Golden Mango Prank ?"

(AN: It is another one's story. Type in golden mango prank with help from Lou Ellen, it might pop up. Has 5 chapters)

Connor nodded and blushed because of the warning from Hecate about turning him to a coat hanger.(AN:True in the last chapter.)

Misty added,"Oh and Grandma Hecate said to Dad in the past to treat Mom right or she will turn him into a coat hanger."

That caused everyone to laugh and Connor to blush.

Next was the last boy. He said,"Hi, my name is Auden. Son of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener. Legacy of Demeter and Hermes. I pull pranks, but it is pretty harmless."

"Yeah,"said Skylla slowly,"harmless which you mean plants that give you a rash or makes you itchy, hanging you from vines, or tripping people."

"Ok,"admitted Auden,"maybe not that harmless, but it is better then the other 2."

The legacies nodded their heads because of you have to be pranked by one of the three, it has to be Auden. Bobby (A son of Mercury.) said,"I just love my nephews."

Katie was in disbelief that she marries him, but she was secretly relieved. Travis was grinning madly until Demeter said to him,"You better treat her right or you would make a great house plant."

Travis gulped and nodded.

"Now then where is the book,"said Athena. Then the book appeared on her lap. It read _"The Last Olympian"_. There was a note that said for the Greeks to explain the events leading up to the Second Titan War.

* * *

Well that was a long one. I am figuring out a way so that I can tell you what is the paragraph or sentence is without me getting a notice saying copyright. Also, should I put in Frank, Leo, and Piper? Tell me. I will try to post soon.

Edited:December 28, 2015


	2. I Go Cruising With Explosive Edited

Hey! Here is the first chapter. Edited cause I forgot about the payment.

* * *

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or Heroes of Olympus. I only own the legacies. Remember, when I say everyone, exclude Octavian. Also I am doing a format that only include the first and last word of each section to avoid copyright. I had 2 warnings, but it was on song fics.

* * *

People were amazed that Percy battled a fury and the Minotaur with no training at all. Percy tried to down size it off, but the Greeks kept telling him to taking a complaint. Zeus and Hades was mad about their items of power being stolen. Ares was mad that a 12 year old bested him. Hermes was sad about his son. The Romans was shocked that Saturn was stirring even then.

At the Sea of Monsters, they laugh at Grover for the bride incident. The Romans was a little shock that a faun went on a quest. When the Greeks ask why, the Romans were muted so they had to find out later.

When they got to the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, Artemis was sad about Zoë. Luckily, Skylla explained that Zoë was made into a goddess along with her new lieutenant. They help with the hunt and are like sisters. The 2 are still Artemis's lieutenants, but they help each other.

" You know, this makes a great haiku,"said Apollo.

Before anyone can stop him, he recited," There are three hunters. They are like little sisters. I am so awesome. "

Everyone groaned and Andy add in,"And they all agree that Apollo's haiku stinks."

That caused everyone to laugh and Apollo to pout. Artemis can't wait for the best lieutenant and future one to join her.

Hazel comforted Nico when Percy explained how Bianca died.

Jason was thinking that the hunter was very much like his sister, but thought that it was not possible.

At the Battle of the Labyrinth, Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus cried at the death of their sons. The Romans help comfort the Greeks, except for Octavian.

" Now that we are up to speed, let's start reading,"said Zeus. They made couches and chairs for the demigods, legacies and others.

" **I Go Cruising With Explosives. "**

Athena raised an eyebrow and said,"Are all the titles going to be like this?'

"Knowing Percy, yes,"said the Greeks and the legacies.

" **The end...my car."  
**

"Really?"said Annnabeth, looking at him sceptically.

Percy just shrugged.

 **"Up...short spin."**

"Well that was irresponsible of him,"said Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, and Athena.

"Now...blah, blah, blah..."

Everyone laugh at Athena's face because she thought the same thing as the sea scum.

 **"...but...golden drachmas."**

Annabeth looked at a nervous Percy and said,"Oh really."

Percy tried to recover from it and Rachel went to Reyna. She asked Reyna to protect. Reyna was confused, but agreed. Everyone else was laughing at Percy. Andy also said,"Nice going dad. Really smooth."

 **"Oh... like that..."**

"Really,"said Octavian,"like we don't know."

"Maybe," said Dakota,"this book is in the mortal bookstores."

"Maybe you should cut down on the kool-aid,"said Gwen.

A note appeared that said that said Dakota was right and everyone laugh at the Romans' faces. Percy then groaned that there are more books about his thoughts. The Hermes group (That means all of the kids and legacies of Hermes when I said that or any other.) then realized that means that they can us it as blackmail. A glare from Reyna, Annabeth, and Skylla convinced them not to.

" 'So... the Caribbean."

"COOL!"said the Hermes group, Hermes, Marigold, and Apollo.

 **"Besides...my birthday."**

"Why?" asked Ace, "If it was my I would be happy cause I get a new weapon."

Ares and Clarisse was happy at that, while Jade was shaking her head. She can't believe that he was her cousin.

 **"There... would happen.** "

"Ok. That would suck,"said Jason.

The gods realized that Percy was the child of the prophecy. Athena tried to ask, but nothing came out. The Greeks and legacies realized this and nodded. The Romans were confused. David said,"In the books."

 **" 'Percy...point."**

"Yeah when is dad not in trouble,"said Andy.

That caused Poseidon to worry about his son.

 **"'I... plastic hairbrush."**

That caused laughter from everyone, even Octavian had a hard time from not grinning. Travis and Conner said,"Why didn't you tell us?! Rachel just became 10 times cooler."

That earned them a hit on the head from Katie.

 **"She... in finishing school."**

"Nope," answered Sofia,"It's like trying to force mom, Aunty Annabeth, and Aunty Piper to do make up. It would be a disaster."

That made Annabeth and Reyna happy that there was someone who hated makeup just like them.

 **"I...give in."**

"That would work on me,"said Travis and Katie promptly hit him.

Auden was giggling at his parents' antics.

 **"'Which...talk about it?"**

At this people groaned. Percy was blushing at that.

 **"She...like fire."**

Annabeth glared at Percy while he tried to get back on her good side.

 **"We'd...punching bags."**

You seriously have the worse luck,"groaned Nico.

Percy glared at him and said,"Oh, shut up Nico."

"Yeah, but remember. You are _MY_ punching bag,"said Clarisse.

 **"'Okay...bright red. "um..."**

People was laughing at Percy, while Apollo shouted,"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!"

Grover leaned over to Percy and said,"You are really clueless when it comes to girls, Percy"

Percy shoved Grover off the chair he was sitting on in response to that.

 **"I...how you felt."**

Annabeth rolled her eyes at this.

 **"I'm...Nice car!"**

"You can talk to horses?"asked Hazel. Percy nodded and said,"I can translate if you want."

That made Hazel happy.

 **"Blackjack...real stoked."**

"Yeah. If it was my own car, I wouldn't be also,"said Hephaestus.

 **" 'Blackjack...more complicated."**

"No offense," said Misty,"but your days are always complicated."

"HEY!"

 **"Charles... went flush."**

Everyone laugh at that. The Greeks were laughing, but had a sad tone to it. Hephaestus was proud of his son.

 **"Beckendorf... nodded grimly."**

Time for what?"asked Hestia.

That scared a lot of people because she had been so quiet. Skylla replied,"Sorry, but it will tell later."

 **"A clump...mentioned you.' "**

"Such a great save,"said Bobby sarcastically, shaking his head.

 **"Rachel...the world now."**

"Wow,"said Auden,"Uncle Percy doesn't get a break."

"I'll say,"said Chris.

 **" 'Pretty much...about the hood."**

"What did you say?"asked Marigold.

"Well, let's just say that I explain that there are flying horses,"said Rachel.

 **"I nodded...loaned me his car."**

"Was it?"asked Travis and Conner.

"IDIOTS!"shouted Katie and whacked them again.

 **" 'Good luck...could even react."**

"WHAT!"shouted Annabeth.

She was about to pounce on Rachel, but Reyna stopped her.

"Now I know why you asked,"said Reyna, after getting Annabeth to sit down.

 **"Now...to find out."**

"Wow you are so pessimistic,"said Apollo.

Artemis then proceeded to hit his head and said,"Idiot."

 **" 'So...about it.' "**

"Well, now I know,"said Annabeth, icily.

 **"Beckendorf... Titan lord."**

"Wait,"said Reyna,"wasn't Mount Othrys Saturn's base?"

"No,"said Clarisse,"that place was his palace. The center of operation mostly took place at the Princess Andromeda."

 **" Then...forced to carry."**

At this, everyone worried and grimaced.

 **"Seeing...on the Princess Andromeda."**

"Twice?"squeaked Poseidon.

Percy just nodded.

 **"Now...before it ever started."**

"That is a good plan,"said Athena.

 **" 'Blackjack...be back again."**

At this, everyone laugh.

Hermes leaned over to Poseidon and said,"Man, your kid is a gold mine."

The Hermes group got a look in their eyes, but they stop at the death glares sent their way.

Poseidon smiled warmly at the thought.

 **" 'Don't...get out ourselves.' "**

Percy looked down and Annabeth hugged him. The gods and Romans looked confused, but Jade shooked her head.

 **"Blackjack... feeling queasy."**

"Wimp,"said Ares, but he got soaked in salt water.

 **"With... pen out of my pocket..."**

"What will you do?" said Octavian,"Right on the monsters?"

Percy reached into his pocket to get his pen.

 **"and uncapped...glowing in the dusk."**

At this, Percy uncapped Riptide and pointed his sword at Octavian.

"You were saying?"said Percy.

Octavian whimpered and Percy put Riptide away.

"Dude!" said Dakota,"that is just like your coin."

Jason nodded at that.

 **"Beckendorf...daughter of Aphrodite."**

Aphrodite smiled at that. Clarisse put her head down at the mention of Silena.

Hera said,"It's a wonder how they are together when their parents are not faithfully to each other."

 **"They'd...like each other!' "**

"Doesn't that sound like someone we know?"said Clarisse, raising an eyebrow at Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh yeah,"said Grover,"they were running around each other since they were 12."

At this, Aphrodite squealed, the legacies gagged, and Percy and Annabeth shot death glares at Grover. Grover just put his hands up in surrender.

"Well,"said Percy, clearly wanting a little payback,"how are the strawberry fields Travis?"

Travis blushed while Katie was confused until she looked at Auden. The rest of the Greeks laugh at the pair while the gods and Romans were confused. Auden and Andy just groaned.

"Can you please avoid talking about my parents' love life, please?" asked Andy," It is bad enough that they are all lovey dovey at home."

Auden nodded in agreement with Andy.

Athena took that as a sign to start reading.

 **"Even...ever seen him."**

"Aw, they are so cute,"said Aphrodite.

 **" 'We'd...I promised."**

"I should had never made that promise,"said Percy softly so that only the Greeks can hear him.

"It is not fault," said Annabeth, trying to comfort him.

Percy just shook his head

 **"For... heard noises above us."**

Poseidon and Hephaestus became worry about their sons.

 **" "I don't care...a meat loaf sandwich.' "**

That broke the tension.

 **" 'Meat loaf... isn't on board!' "**

Everyone let a breath they didn't know they held.

 **"They...made of butter."**

Dakota leaned over to Reyna and said,"Hey, can we get chain cutters for our supplies list? "

Reyna looked sternly at him and said,"No."

 **" Inside...messaging his friends on . ."**

" I don't think he would do that,"said Jade.

" He needs to eat more cereal, "said Demeter.

At this everyone groaned.

" **I stepped...in the world."**

"Really?"asked Jason.

"Yeah,"said Percy,"It can virtually burn underwater, so it's hard to put it out."

That made the Romans wary about it.

 **"Then he...duct tape."**

"Really,"said Octavian,"only a Greek would... _oink_."

"Octavian,"said Percy trying not to laugh,"was that a pig."

"Well,"started Misty,"I think when ever Octavian would say a bad comment about the Greeks, then he would sound like a pig."

"You cast that spell, you... _quack,"_

"Scratch that any animal,"

"Well,"said Bobby,"I used duct tape. Helps me in a lot of pranks"

"Hey us too,"said the rest of the Hermes group.

Before the Hermes group can discus the uses of duct tape in pranks, Athena started to read.

 **" ' Slap...to stop it."**

"Cool," said Dakota,"you need to come with me on my next fishing trip."

"Dakota, you never went fishing,"said Gwen.

"So,"said Dakota, confused.

The legacies were laughing at Dakota.

"I had...a good sign."

"Oh no,"groaned Poseidon and Hephaestus.

" **I locked...me luck.' "**

Everyone was starting to worry about Percy even though he was here with them.

 **"He look...lunch box was cool,"**

"Typical...squeak,"said Octavian.

"Was that a rat or a mouse,"asked Booby.

Octavian shoot Bobby a glare. Annabeth whacked Percy's head.

 **"partly... the engine room."**

"That's a better reason,"said Annabeth.

 **"I burst...speak from experience.)"**

"When?"said Poseidon, cracking at the end.

"When we were heading towards the mountain to rescue Artemis and Annabeth. Zoe distracted it while we went around,"said Percy

Artemis was sad that her lieutenant, but then remembered that she will come back with another friend.

 **"Back on... their bingo winnings."**

That is just cruel,"said Hazel and Jade together.

Both hated monsters who used innocent mortals.

 **"I reached...a giant crab."**

"Stop being a wimp, it is just a crab,"said Octavian.

" **I'm not...than the fountain."**

Everyone laughed at Octavian.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know,"stuttered Octavian.

"Well, you're the Auger,"said Jason.

The Greeks asked who that was and Misty said later.

 **"The monster...to billboard size."**

All the girls, except Annabeth, Reyna, Artemis, Sofia, and Skylla, looked like they would barf.

"Even I can't make him look decent,"groaned Aphrodite.

 **"It's beady...sun all week."**

That's disgusting,"said Bobby.

 **"Alarms...around you so-' "**

Snorts were heard.

 **"The crab... Intruder!' "**

"Oh no," groaned Poseidon.

 **"if I'd...under his foot?"**

"Wow,"said Annabeth,"you listen to me."

"Of course,"replied Percy,"why won't I listen to my future wife."

That caused Annabeth to punch him in the arm, but hurts her hand instead. Few curious glances shot her way, but she mouthed later.

 **"That.. my Reeboks."**

"Oh really,"said Nico and David.

 **"To...ugly bellies."**

"At least that was useful,"said Poseidon.

 **"the...ugly belly."**

Groans were heard around.

 **I... out backside."**

"Wow,"started Bobby,"that was cool."

Jason was a little jealous of Percy but shook it off.

 **"The...sooner or later,"**

"Cool!"was heard around.

"Yeah. Good thing to,"said Percy.

"Why?"asked Octavian, hoping to find a way to defeat him.

"Dad can only us Riptide to reach his full potential. If he uses another sword, his sword fighting skills are still pretty good. Any other weapons are decent, except anything with shooting something. He is positively terrible,"explained Andy.

Jason then thought about how he can use just about any weapon without difficulty. He then decided that Percy has his faults like him and that they should work together.

" **but for...instead of legs."**

"You must have really bad luck,"said Gwen.

Percy shrugged because it was true.

 **"They...more time."**

Hephaestus looked at him and said,"Thanks."

Percy looked up,but put his head down. Thinking that he won't be thanking him soon.

Reyna used to believe that Percy and that girl Annabeth were selfish, but now she know that they won't had destroyed her home if they knew they would hurt someone.

 **"As I...Camp Half-Blood."**

Everyone was sad at this point.

 **"That...couldn't help it."**

The Greeks groaned and at the curious glances, they explained.

"Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He would do anything to save a friend,"said Annabeth.

 **" 'If you...mile away."**

The Greeks started to get depress. Clarisse even shred a tear, but wiped it away.

 **"I was...late Percy.' "**

At this, groans were heard.

" **Luke...solid gold."**

"WHAT!" Everyone turned to the Greeks and legacies for explanation.

Sofia stepped up and said calmly,"From what I heard, Luke housed Saturn's spirit just before the Battle of the Labyrinth."

The Greeks had a hard time remembering that Luke was a hero in the end. Mostly Nico, Percy, and Clarisse because he caused the death of their loved ones.

 **"At fist...bow before me.' "**

"Did he just.."asked Apollo.

Hermes started to get hopeful.

 **"Yeah...I muttered."**

"Good cause I would had said what had you done with my dad,"said Andy.

 **"Laistrygonian...was coming."**

"A spy," whispered Athena, after reading that.

One coming thought crossed though the Greeks mind.

 _Poor Silena._

" **I looked...possessed him."**

Annabeth glared at him, but didn't say anything.

 **"A voice...not now?"**

"Caused you are a demigod and he's a titan?"said Reyna.

 **"According...week make?"**

"A lot, but prophecies can't be changed,"said David.

 **"I could...gods before."**

"Really?"asked Athena.

Percy looked away but Grover told them. Let's just say Ares was mad, Poseidon was proud, and the Romans and legacies were stunned. The legacies because Uncle Percy never told them. _Ever._

 **"As if...if you dare.' "**

"Oh no," groaned Poseidon.

 **"The crowd...toward my death."**

Poseidon was hyperventilating.

"But that's not a fair fight!,"shouted Sofia and Reyna.

Both looked at each other. Reyna smiled warmly at her future daughter. Sofia was happy that she was proud of her.

" **I tried...lunged forward."**

Everyone was stunned.

"You... just...broke the spell,"stuttered Ares.

" **I struck...between my feet.'**

"That was close,"said Gwen.

 **"I kicked... a refrigerator."**

"Yeah,"said Bobby,"I feel you."

"How would you know?"asked Reyna, raising her eyebrow.

"Umm,"said Bobby,"I plead the fifth."

" **Kronos...draining away."**

"AHHHH!"

Everyone looked at Percy and saw that he was in extreme pain. Shouts were heard.

"The payment,"whispered Athena,"the Fates said any pain felt in the books will be felt by that person in really life."

Everyone was shock.

"Keep reading,"croaked Percy.

Athena started to read quickly.

 **"I stumbled...was his head.' "**

"YOU TELL HIM DAD!"screamed Andy.

Percy groaned and Andy said,"Sorry dad."

 **" 'A shame...the explosives.' "**

"No!"thought Hephaestus.

 **"He looked...back to life."**

At this the Ares group growled or in Jade's case, snarled.

 **" 'Success my...eat him now?' "**

Athena gasped after figuring out the plan.

 **" 'soon...be prime."**

The Romans and gods looked excited, but noticed the looks on the Greeks and legacies faces.

 **"But...cans of peaches."**

"Idiots,"murmured Marigold, "if it was the greek fire, it would had blasted everything into smithereens."

 **"I could...heels and ran."**

"He needs anger management class,"said Travis, Conner, Misty, and Auden.

All got a hit to the head.

 **"I cursed...spy at camp.' "**

The gods were sad that one of their children would betray they. The Greeks and Legacies looked down knowing that she repented.

" **Kronos...Go."**

"No,"whispered Hephaestus.

 **"I shook...his watch."**

Hephaestus started to cry. Aphrodite patted his back and for once, Ares was not jealous.

 **"I had...bottom of the sea."**

Percy blacked out when Athena finished. Annabeth and Andy rushed to him. Artemis reached over to Athena and started on the next page.

* * *

There. Done. My other story is on hold until I can think up on how to end it. I will post a edit pictures of the modes, weapons, and the Blue Knight outfit soon after the story. Please comment on who you want to see more of, what you want to see happen, and who should I add. Bye!


	3. I Meet My Fishy Relatives

Hey! Here is the second chapter. Sorry for the long update. I have school and didn't have time to do it. Also, I don't have the book so I have to use texts of the book from other people's story. Please note. I don't copy the reactions, only the text from the book.

* * *

I don't own the characters. Only the Ocs. Unless I say Octavian, exclude him from everything.

* * *

A monument of silence fell on the throne room. Zeus reached over to read the book.

" **I Meet Some Fishy Relatives"  
** At this everyone laughs at the title, but noticed that Percy was still unconscious so they hurried along.

 **Demigods...suck."**

At this, the Greeks and legacies groaned.

"Dd always have the worst dreams ,"said Andy.

"Yeah,"said Grover,"he could replace Rachel with his dreams."

Grover got a hairbrush to the head.

 **"The thing...up the sky."**

"Can I just burn a little spot on his feet? Please?"asked Apollo, he was still mad at Atlas for capturing his sister.

"No,"said Zeus.

 **"Two other...on either side."**

"Krios,"snarled the Romans.

The Greeks leaned in to ... _hear_ what was the Romans foe.

 **" 'It doesn't...the Sun..."**

"HEY! I AN COOLER THAN HIM!"whined/screamed Apollo.

Everyone was laughing (AN:By now the Romans are used to the Greek version of the Gods.) at Apollo. The said god just pouted which just made them laugh harder.

 **"...except the...in terror."**

"That's horrible,"said Hazel and Jade.

 **" 'I will go...all the fun.' "**

"Who would think going to war as fun?"asked Andy.

The Ares group raised their hands, except Jade.

 **"Under the...in a fight.' "**

"Who?"asked Bobby.

He got a whack on the head.

 **"The golden...Sixth Age!' "**

"NOT LIKELY!"said the Hermes group, Apollo, and Hermes.

 **"The golden...stupid ram's horns.' "**

"OH COME ON!"screamed Clarisse, "They get a whiny titan while we get a ..."

She didn't notice that she was silenced. Even though they don't know what she is saying, the rest of the group figured that it was much worse.

 **"The scene...son of Hades."**

Hades turned even more pale, which no one thought he could, and said"What were you doing there? You could have had been spotted!"

Nico was surprised that his father cared, but said,"I just stumbled on the meeting and heard the conversation."

 **"He looked...without my plan?' "**

"What plan?!" said Poseidon, worriedly.

"A plan that was so dangerous that dad tried to avoid going with the plan,"replied Andy cause his dad was passed out with Annabeth holding him.

Poseidon was getting more worried.

 **"His words...brain works!' "**

At this the Greeks and legacies laughed at the comment.

 **" You sure, Tyson?"asked Travis.**

Then they noticed that Percy was awake, but clutching his head. Travis apologized.

 **"I wasn't...Tyson said."**

"COOL!"said the Hermes group,"YOU GET TO GOT SEE YOUR DAD"S PALACE! WHY DIDN'T TAKE US WITH YOU!?"

"Maybe because if you would would from lack of air and pressure under water?"asked Katie sarcastically.

 **"Under different...team in cleats."**

"Ow. Just had to mention it,"said Percy, dealing with a headache.

 **How long...sorry, brother?"**

Percy apologized to Hephaestus, but he said that it was ok.

 **"I stared...and the explosion."**

"Seaweed Brain,"said Annabeth, but Percy just shook his head that was facing down.

Jason leaned over to Nico and said,"Does he always blame himself for everything?"

"Yes. Even after I met with Beckendorf's spirit, he still blames himself,"

 **"I knew..abandoned him."**

"PERCY!"was the Greeks response to that.  
"How many times must we say it,"groaned Grover,"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"If I had told Blackjack to stay or maybe..."

At this the Greeks and legacies faced palmed. Jason knew hoe it felt to loss some friends, but also knew that the Greeks gave up more then 10 times what the Roman lost.

 **"I thought...underwater."**

"Can you?" was the response of Hermes, Hermes group, and Apollo. They got a hit to the head from Artemis, Skylla, Reyna, Sofia, Annabeth, and Katie.

 **"The palace...Christmas lights."**

"Wow! That is so amazing!"said Gwen.

"Yeah, that would make a great painting,"said Rachel.

 **"The main...Little Mermaid."**

"Of course,"said Sofia,"that movie is targeted for kids. That would give kids nightmares."

 **"Outside...me help."**

"No,"said Poseidon,"You are needed with your friends."

 **" 'Have you...find Daddy.' "**

At this everyone giggled.

"You got to love Uncle Tyson,"said Andy after a giggle fit.

 **"I know...in the picture."**

"That's cool!"said the Hermes group. The legacies leaned over to Marigold and asked,"Hey can you make a map like that like how you help fix the mirror shield?"

Everyone was confused. Marigold what the mirror shield was, how it was destroyed, and how she fixed it. She used her mom's talents while her dad made the shield. The Hermes group then got a scary shine in their eyes so Zeus started to read.

 **"Standing...map intently."**

"Oh no."groaned the legacies and whoever met their immortal step family.

 **" 'Delphin...to you?' "**

Percy apologized to Poseidon, but he said it was logical that he would said that. Hades and Zeus shared a look that means that Poseidon often acted like that.

 **"Tyson...that much."**

"I know what you mean,"said Nico, remembering his time as a dandelion.

 **"Poseidon...green dude..."**

"DAD! REALLY!"(An:You guess.)

 **"...corrected...last?"**

Andy was about to do a full on debate on why his dad was not lazy, but the legacies shut him up with a gag, rope, chair, tape, and sausage. Don't ask why they have it. After a minute of Andy trashing about, Zeus started to read.

 **"He...or something."**

Andy was violating shaking the chair so much, Marigold had to weld the chair to the floor. No one know how she did it without a torch, except the legacies.

 **"He...the water."**

Poseidon said,"Sorry about that,"

 **"Poseidon...he told me."**

At this everyone snickered and Hermes said,"Don't repeat yourself,"

He got a face full of seawater.

 **"A huge...going poorly.' "**

"Oh no,"groaned the gods, though mostly Poseidon.

 **"he pointed...a live serpent."**

"Oceanus,"said Athena and the Athena group.

 **" 'Oceanus...the winning side.' "**

"Well then,"began Travis,"he chose wrong."

"TRAVIS! THIS IS SERIOUS!"screamed Katie, whacking him on the head.

"Just trying to lighten the mood,"whined Travis.

 **" 'He...said firmly."**

Until Travis's attempt most people giggled.

 **"Poseidon...about them."**

"Great. Just great,"groaned Poseidon, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.

 **"I heard...fighting arms."**

"Brias!"said those who met him or seen. They explained his role in the Battle of the Labyrinth to those who didn't know him.

 **"I was...a motorboat."**

"Wow,"said the Romans. They were a bit shock that he was the last of his kind.

"By the way,"said Sofia,"Brias is doing very fine now. Andy saw him when he went to see Poseidon's palace,"

That brought relief to everyone.

 **" 'Percy...made graves."**

"Oh no," said Katie, Rachel, Hazel, Jade, Marigold, Misty, and Gwen.

 **"I...and helpless."**

"Percy" said Annabeth, softly.

She then gave Percy a huge to try and comfort him. Jason went over to help Percy with his guilt.

 **"Poseidon...some time."**

"Yes Percy,"said Reyna,"valuable time to plan and defeat Saturn."

That didn't help Percy's mood.

 **" 'There...feel better?' "**

Now the all the demigods are trying various ways to help Percy, but their efforts were only improving him by a bit.

 **"I glared... bigger threat.' "**

A.. _bigger threat,_ "stuttered Athena, and Reyna.

They looked at each other for a bit then looked away.

The other gods were getting worried. There was only one thing that was worse then this.

 **"A shadow...to help!' "**

"Percy,"groaned the Greeks.

 **" 'You...been stabbed."**

Poseidon winced and the eldest gods looked at him.

"Are you ok? Do you need some cereal?"said Demeter

For once, Hades didn't comment.

Athena began to think then gasped.

"The book... it said that any pain in the book will happen in real life. It must also apply to us."

The gods were not happy, but though that since their kids are also under the terms, they should also share it.

 **" 'Return... _entire_ prophecy."**

"What prophecy?"sneered Octavian,"I never saw any prophecies in the..."

The Greeks didn't know the ending, but they explained.

"The prophecy was about how a demigod of the big three, when he reaches 16, will make a decision that will either save or destroy Olympus. We don't know how you didn't get that prophecy,"said Annabeth.

Auden came up and said,"Well, our parents think that the prophecies of both camps are kept separate, unless it applies to both camps,"

Athena and Annabeth nodded to the logic.

 **"I...you dead!"**

"How do you kill someone if that person is already dead?"asked Bobby.

"Maybe.."started Travis.

"...that person is a zombie!"finished Connor.

"In that case."

"AHHHHHHH! IT"S THE APOCALYPSE!"screamed Bobby, Connor, and Travis.

They were running around like maniacs. The legacies, demigods, and some gods were laughing. The only one not amused was Octavian.

 **"I tried...you tell?' "**

"No," said Poseidon,"It is bad enough with you in danger. I don't want to worry about him too."

 **" 'You...protect him.' "**

Hermes was about to say something, but a glare shut him up.

 **" ' You...flared."**

Percy was apologizing, but Poseidon waved him off.

 **"I...and win."**

The gods were getting a bit worried for Poseidon.

 **" ' I will...school cafeteria."**

Despite the tense, everyone laugh.

"Speaking from experience,"said Nico, nudging him.

"Ask that that one more time and I will tell everyone about a certain hyperactive demigod ho was obsessed with a trading card game," said Percy.

"Who was it?"asked Hazel slyly, hoping for blackmail.

"Nothing!"said Nico, nervously,"Zeus, please read,"

 **" 'The time...will disintegrate."**

 _"It's a wonder how dad survived,"_ thought Skylla.

 **" 'Good-bye...the two armies."**

"That's the end,"said Zeus,"who will read next?"

"I will,"said Sofia.

 **"I Get a Sneak Peek At My Death"**

"Great. Just Great,"groaned Poseidon.

* * *

Hey! Sorry to everyone. I had a ton of homework and I don't have the book. So I have to use a libray book or other sources. If a character needs more lines or actions, tell me. It is hard with so many characters. Bye now!


	4. I Got a Sneak Peek at My Death

Hello! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I an busy with my school work and other stuff. Not to mention, I don't have a copy on me right now. Oh Styx. Well, I could try the library. Now let's get on with the show!

* * *

" **I Get a Sneak Peek At My Death"** said Sofia.

"Well that sounds depressing,"said Marigold.

 **" If you...bad news."**

"No really,"said Octavian, sarcastically.

He got hit with a ton of glares.

 **"Word of..another story.)"**

"Oh! What happened?"said Bobby, grinning along with the rest of the Hermes group.

"Well," started Katie,"these 2 idiots prank call a pizza place. Somehow the delivery guy ended up at the beach, looking for the fake address they gave. "

"Hey! At least we got pizza for dinner,"said Travis and Conner.

"I am so doing that!"asked Bobby.

"No! **"**

 **"Anyway...his tree."**

At this, everyone laugh. Octavian just scoffed at the bad security and ended up with out his mouth. Misty was handing his mouth.

"At camp, we have a barrier that keeps the monsters out. That's why we just have a lookout. To signal the squad to get rid of the monsters."

The Romans wondered why they can't have a barrier. (Though it was mostly Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby.)

 **"Then he...full of it."**

" Speaking from experience? " asked Sofia, a smile threatening to show.

Percy nodded, embarrassed, and everyone laughed. The Hermes group congratulated Conner and Bobby was asking if he could get some tips. Which after Reyna's glare, stopped asking(But got instructions on how to do it.)

 **"He's got...them apart"**

"No! I'm more awesome than him!"said Travis and Connor at the same time.

Everyone snickered.

 **"They are...of Hermes."**

The brothers glared at Percy, while he apologized.

 **" 'Percy!...she finds out...' "**

Everyone bowed in silence.

 **"Together we... _brought souvenirs!"_**

"Why would he?"asked Jason.

"Sometimes,"explained Annabeth,"we get parts of monsters, trinkets, or weapons on our quests. Percy has one of the horns of the Minotaur."

"Cool!"said Bobby.

 **"I stopped...lose I was."**

Nico shook his head and said,"Percy, Beckendorf told me that he doesn't blame you."

"How do you know?"asked Hazel

"Uncle Nico can summon spirits from the Underworld. And also some skeletons,"said Jade.

"Make one great Halloween prank,"said Misty,"add some mist and illusions, then an area is a great haunting ground."

Connor high-five her.

 **"I gazed...dragon Peleus..."**

"Can we get a dragon?"asked Dakota.

"NO! WE ALREADY HAVE A ... WE DON'T NEED A DRAGON!"shouted Reyna.

The Greeks asked what it was, but Sofia said later.

 **"...was so...strawberry fields..."**

"Where my brother loves to hang out but never eats one,"said Connor, slyly.

Travis and Katie blushed.

"What is the name?"asked Gwen.

"It's Delphi Strawberries,"answered Skylla.

 **"...the armory..."**

"My favorite place,"said Ares, Ace, and Clarisse.

 **"...and the four-story...never come back."**

"What happened?"asked Demeter."

"Some were killed in the school year,"started Annabeth,"others deserted the camp or moved,"

The gods were sad and the Romans were shock. Sure some deserted or were killed, but it was like 10-23.

 **"Some had...fighting."**

Now the females were crying.

 **"Others...to the enemy."**

The gods were shocked that their children would betray them.

 **"The ones who...so many pranks."**

Bobby and the troublesome trio looked faint.

 **"It's hard...like one."**

The demigods nodded and the gods looked sad.

 **"Chiron...waist down."**

Octavian was about to comment about them conversing with monsters were he was gagged tied to a chair that was welded to the floor(Courtesy of Marigold.).

"Chiron is the immortal trainer of heroes and a father to the campers,"said Skylla through clutched teeth.

 **"His beard...I saw her."**

The Greeks couldn't help to snicker, but shut up when Percy and Annabeth threw them a death glare.

 **"It's not...look good."**

"Oh really?"said Annabeth.

Percy was stuttering, while Grover made a motion similar to a whip.

 **"We'd been doing...her bronze armor."**

"You really need a wardrobe change and a makeover,"said Aphrodite.

Artemis face-palmed and said,"Not every girl needs to change her appearance to fix her problems."

 **"Her eyes...fuzzy in the head."**

Gwen and Aphrodite giggled while Skylla pondered how she and her mom related to her.

 **"Last summer...into Kronos..."**

Hermes was sad at that point.

 **"...and everything...strangle-each-other phase."**

"That would have saved us a ton of headaches,"said Rachel.

 **" 'What happened...wasn't like her."**

"Oh no,"groaned the Aphrodite group.

"She is going to be devastated,"said Skylla.

 **" 'Where's Charlie...be hiding."**

Aphrodite cried on Hephaestus's shoulder and strangely Ares didn't seem to mind.

 **"I glanced at...the entire camp."**

"Reminds of the stories that Dad told me when..."said Auden.

Chris asked,"What happened?"

"Later"

 **"Finally Clarisse...the love goddess..."**

"You three's relationship really should look like theirs,"said Hera

Aphrodite looked at Ares and Ares shrugged and agreed to the suggestion. Everyone was in shock.

 **"...but ever since...gently to Silena."**

"Wait a minute,"said Connor.

"She talked softly?!"finished Travis.

They got a death glare from Clarisse.

 **" 'Come on...k** **eeping it a secret."**

"What is the plan?! It's driving me crazy," Dakota.

"Later in the book,"replied Percy.

 **"Chiron gazed...they did that."**

"Don't we all,replied Skylla,"but what we hate mist is when our parents also get that look."

 **" 'We will...the full prophecy.' "**

"Finally,"said Bobby.

 **"Chiron's shoulders...to the attic.' "**

"Why?,"asked Jason.

"Well, in the attic..."Annabeth was about to explain, but was silenced.

 **"I'd been to...I wanted to."**

Octavian was about to comment that Greeks are wimps, but was still gagged.

 **"A ladder led...SON OF HERMES, 1998."**

"Our role model,"said Travis and Connor.

 **"I picked up... _Battle of the Labyrinth_."**

Everyone bowed their head in silence for those who lost their life at the battle.

 **" 'You remember Brias...and she kissed me."**

"WHAT?! AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ASK HER OUT?!"screamed Gwen, looking at him in disbelief.

Percy just rubbed his head while the others giggled, face-palmed, or chuckled at him.

 **"She cleared her...a tie-dyed dress."**

"THAT WAS YOUR ORACLE?!"shouted the Romans.

"Yes,"said Percy," the reason why is that..."

"Later,"said Nico, after Percy was silenced.

Hades was sinking in his seat.

 **"Tufts of black...skin crawl."**

Gwen, Aphrodite, Hazel, and Jade looked like they will be sick.

 **If you wanted...deliver a message."**

"That happened?"asked Gwen, weakly.

"Yes,"came from those who seen it.

 **"I wasn't sure...dancing or something."**

"Really, Seaweed Brain, really?"said Annabeth as the other laughed at him.

 **"But she just...it's a mummy.' "**

"I have been wondering too?"said Apollo.

Hades can be seen sinking even lower in his throne.

 **" 'Percy...changed her mind."**

"You know?"asked Chris.

She got a nod in response.

 **" 'Let's just...love beads and stuff."**

At this many people either face-palmed or giggled.

 **"But when...around her neck?' "**

There were laughs at that point, lessening the tension.

 **" "The time...visited the attic."**

"Foreshadowing,"muttered Athena.

 **"The senior...Ping-Pong table."**

Octavian would had commented, but had a dagger, ax, sword, and a spar to his neck.

 **"Don't ask me...called it "Lamer.")"**

"STOLLS!"

 **"She had her...last summer."**

"Oh, Lee,"moaned Apollo.

Artemis leaned over to him and patted his back. Even though they agree a lot, that doesn't mean that they don't care about each other.

 **"Michael stood...kiss my quiver!' "**

That caused a lot of laughs.

 **"Around the table...just lost Beckendorf."**

"Why is she there?"asked Marigold,"Shouldn't they have send another person?"

"I tried to get her to stay in her cabin,"explained Clarisse,"but she didn't listen. And not only that but the next in line was Drew and she is completely useless."

 **" 'STOP IT...said wistfully."**

Travis got a death glare from Clarisse.

 **" 'What issue?' I asked."**

"Yes what?!"asked Bobby.

He was ignored.

 **"Clarisse turned...not complain!' "**

"Actually yes,"said Reyna,"Lives are at stake."

Clarisse bowed her head and nodded. She was obviously thinking about Silena.

 **" 'That...Stoll said."**

Now Connor was on the receiving end of Clarisse's glare.

 **"Clarisse gripped..director, Dionysus.."**

"Wait your director is a god?!"exclaimed Jason.

"Yes,"said Annabeth,"he is there because he chased after an off-limits nymph."

"Reminds off how Dakota was sentenced to clean the armory because he was under influence and was chasing after all the girls in the Legion, " said Reyna.

That caused snickers and Apollo and Hermes said, " Like father, like son."

 **"...is busy...Have fun dying."**

" WHAT? !"was the general reaction.

Clarisse just said, in a pained voice,"Yes I realized my mistake. If I had not let my pride got in the way..."

Clarisse then had an uncontrolled sob on Chris's shoulder. Ace just got up and hugged his future mom. The Greeks know why, but the others didn't.

Sofia continued to read.

 **"The councilors...'Good Riddance.' "**

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!"shouted Auden,"THIS IS A DISASTER!"

 **" 'Are you kidding...disaster!' "**

 **Auden and Katie blushed and the rest laughed or giggled.**

 **" 'She can't...sound convinced."**

"Probably wasn't,"said Ace.

 **"I wanted to...eldest dogs...' "**

That caused a tons of laughs.

"Really. DOGS?!"managed Marigold as she laughed.

"Hey."

 **" 'Er. Percy...to preserve or raze."**

That shocked those who didn't know.

"That was the Great Prophecy?"asked Gwen, pale and weak.

Percy nodded.

Jason went over and said,"That must have been hard to deal with. I don't know if I could have that much weight on me."

Percy smiled a bit.

 **"The room was...a little fear."**

"Why?"asked Bobby.

"We were worried that Percy might make the wrong choice. No offense,"said Travis.

 **"Chiron closed...I get it."**

That caused flinches.

 **Chiron gazed at...mean you die.' "**

"That or you didn't went him to die,"said Gwen slyly, but still pale.

Annabeth glared, but was slightly pink.

 **" 'Sure...soul reaped."**

"Who would?"asked Hazel.

 **" 'Perhaps we...that, right?' "**

"Wow" was the word in everyone's mind. To be told of your death and except it.

 **"Annabeth's hands..her shoulders."**

The Greeks were sad. They now knew why she cried.

 **" 'Well...looked away quickly."**

Athena and Annabeth glared at Connor. He looked like he wanted to run.

 **" 'Um...Easter bunnies."**

"You know,"said Gwen very evilly,"He could have been trying to get his attention."

That caused giggles, laughs, snicker, and blushes.

 **" 'Like one of...looked ashamed."**

As did most of the Greeks.

 **" 'She's right...they do that?"**

Apollo was about to comment, but Artemis hit him on the head.

 **" 'Percy...It wasn't like..."**

"You were dating,"said Aphrodite and Gwen.

Tons of blushes from the two and snickers around.

 **" 'Tell me what's...I'd caused it."**

"WHAT?!"screamed almost everyone.

"It was an accident,"

 **"But this...Typhon.' "**

"Hey that was in our ares,"said Booby,"How come we didn't had to fight it."

"Well it was my fault he got lose so we have to fix it."

"Oh,"

 **"I was seriously...to help us!**

An explosion of laughter erupted. Most of the Hermes group was on the floor rolling.

 **"But no such...into the blackness."**

"Apollo/Dad/Grandpa,"

 **"Then some kind...attack the giant."**

"Athena/Mom/Grandma,"

 **" 'Are those..guarding Olympus?' "**

That cause a lot of swearing and curses.

 **"Connor Stoll...going to happen.' "**

More swearing and curses.

 **"Chiron looked at...lower our guard?"**

"But then Beckendorf died for nothing!"shouted Hephaestus.

 **"But I wasn't...for that mission."**

Heads were down.

 **" 'Maybe you're right...Almost forgot that."**

"That is worse then us,"said Reyna.

Octavian was about to disagree, but had a dagger to the throat.

 **" 'Well...the gods disappeared."**

"That's an understatement,"said Andy.

 **" 'That's...I muttered."**

That caused laughs.

 **"And the...adjourned."**

"Well that was..."started Hazel.

"Tense,"said Nico.

"Well,"said Sofia,"who would like to read?"

* * *

Well that's done. I don't have the book on me now so please wait. Please give me some reviews or advice. Chao.


	5. We Burn a Metal Shroud

Hello! I hope you have a wonderful holidays! I have a library book and I finally got Magnus Chase book! AHHHHH! Now let's get on with the show.

* * *

"I will,"said Hazel.

 **"We Burn a Metal Shroud"**

That brought a dark cloud over that room. Hephaestus looked like he was going to break any minute now. Aphrodite was placing a comforting hand on his. Ares patted his back. Marigold was sadden by the thought of never meeting the uncle she never knew.

After a few minutes of silence, Hazel began to read.

 **"I dream...at my picture."**

Everyone just looked at Rachel like she had two heads. Connor was about to comment but got hit with a hairbrush.

 **"She was standing...mom's apartment."**

"We so have to crash there sometime soon,"said Bobby.

Travis and Connor nodded but were cuffed.

 **"Some alt rock...to be strange."**

"OW!"

Percy got hit on the head by a hairbrush.

 **"She wore...kimono..."**

Connor, again, began to comment but got hit with a hairbrush. Again.

 **"... and her hair...giant Antaeus."**

"Who?"asked Dakota.

"A giant who can't be killed when he is touching the ground,"explained Percy,"I had to raise him of the ground to defeat him."

"Oh. That sucks,"

 **"Rachel had painted...Their stupid quests.' "**

"HEY!"exclaimed those who had gone on a quest.

"Sorry,"

 **"Most of the...chin like a goatee."**

"I prefer you just the way you are,"said Annabeth, leaning in to kiss him.

"YUCK! I didn't need to see my parents kiss, you know!"said Andy.

Those two were now like tomatoes.

 **"Most of the...monogrammed pajamas?"**

Percy got a hit to the head from Annabeth.

 **" 'What is going...he rarely did."**

"Wow,"commented Misty,"talk about impersonal."

 **"Rachel knit her...his employees nervous."**

"Like the face mom makes when we get into trouble,"said Andy, Auden, and Marigold.

 **" 'Are you still...it was true."**

"I know how you feel,"though Jason. In his memories, he remember his mother act caring in front of reporters to make people gush at how cute he is. Then she would promptly ignore his existence. Only Thalia really cared about him.

 **" 'We could call...part of it."**

"WHAT!"

The rest were about to asked any questions, but Hazel, sensing Rachel's discomfort, read ahead.

 **" 'It will be... _you sound_."**

'"Like never,"said Ace,"Aunt Rachel is like she is now."

 **" 'Try to get...she said.**

"What? You getting sent to that school?"said Octavian.

He got hit in the eye with a hair brush.

 **"She uncovered the...a young boy."**

"How do you..."started Travis, but Rachel glared at him and they backed of.

 **"He was about...more disturbing."**

"What?"asked Bobby.

 **"It showed the...of an army."**

"Ok,"said Bobby,"That is kinda creepy."

 **" 'Percy,'Rachel... _rearrange my face!"_**

A ringing noise rang through the room. Marigold pulled out a phone and asked,"Yes?"

"MARIGOLD ESPERANZA VALDEZ WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! WHEN THE REST OF THE COUNCIL SENT A MESSAGE SAYING THE REST OF THE CHILDREN ARE MISSING, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL KIDNAPPED!"

"Umm, Mom,"said Marigold, uncertainly,"The Fates kinda sent us to the past and are reading about Dad's and the rest's adventures."

A sigh was heard. "Very well. But you better not get into any trouble young lady."

The call ended and every one was either staring at Marigold or the cell phone.

"In the future, Marigold's dad figured out a monster-proof frequency that demigods can used,"explained Audren

Demigods were excited about that little bit of information.

 **"Even within...can call Rachel!' "**

"Why?"asked Gwen, slyly.

Annabeth was blushing red, so Hazel took pity on her.

 **"To make the...to the Underworld."**

Nico blushed and the Roman's looked at him with a bit of fear. Except Jason, due to his time with his older sister.

"Oh, so that's how that crack formed,"said Chris.

 **"The memory didn't...my appetite."**

"Me too,"said Dakota.

 **"After breakfast...be so heinous."**

"Yeah. Sure,"said Clarisse with a smirk.

Percy and Annabeth are blushing red.

 **"We started at...out of five."**

The Greeks just looked at Percy in disbelief.

 **"Annabeth made...running shorts."**

"Is it because..."

Bobby is now drenched and had to dodge a knife.

 **"I snatched...roaming the country."**

"Why can't our fauns do that?"asked Reyna to Jason. He just shrugged.

 **"Our friend Thalia...designer perfume..."**

Gwen glared at him.

 **"...but Annabeth ignored...and Apollo cabins."**

Everyone could be heard groaning.

 **"Some Apollo campers...rhyme all day!' "**

That caused a laugh from everyone. Octavian just stick his nose up.

'How is that a good curse. That curse is so bad, it"

He was silenced by David.

"I got a curse or two that can make silence,"

 **"Annabeth signed...by an arrow."**

"HEY!"

Artemis was laughing and nodded at the comment.

The legacies were thinking how much Thalia and Zoe agree.

 **" "What are they...asked."**

"Yeah, why?"asked Ace.

 **"Annabeth ignored...a billion times."**

Aphrodite and Gwen was starring at Percy who was blushing. Skylla was wondering how her mom wasn't little those two.

 **"She and I...kind of intimidating."**

The Greeks( besides Clarisse), Grover, Rachel, and the legacies nodded.

 **"I mean...be seriously beautiful."**

The kids snickered and Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek.

 **"Finally...chariot.' "**

"What?"asked Poseidon

 **"What?"**

Snickers and muffed laughter were heard.

 **" 'You asked...it ever since.' "**

"That's easy. It's the Ares/Apollo Cabin,"said Ares and Apollo.

They looked at each other. Hazel quickly read to avoid World War Three.

 **"We ducked as...those cuss words."**

The Hermes group looked like they had found some new entertainment, but stopped at the glares from Annabeth, Reyna, and Skylla.

 **" 'We're fighting for...so sure."**

"Me too,"said Gwen.

 **"That didn't sound...was always overcrowded."**

"That changed. Now unclaimed campers go to the honorary cabin of Hestia. Hestia welcomes all unclaimed campers until they are claimed,"said Andy.

"That is nice,"said Hestia, scaring some because she was so silent.

The gods grinned at that for Hestia getting a cabin.

 **"Finally we got...in Greek."**

"What!"shouted Travis.

"Little Miss Know-It-All calling herself an idiot!"shouted Connor.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

They got cuffed to the head.

 **"Her second-in-command...her stuff."**

Travis and Connor shivered at a memory. And the Romans were reminded of Reyna.

 **"Malcolm grinned...started dating."**

All the immature ones snickered and got a look from some of the more mature females.

 **"And I know...straighten up."**

The older Hermes boys wiggled their eyebrows and Percy glared at them.

 **"She closed...glazed over."**

Percy shrunk under Annabeth's glare. Andy was laughing into his hand.

 **" 'You know...for us."**

Octavian looked like he was going to say no duh, but David's spell is still working.

 **"Annabeth stared at...protector."**

"WHAT! Can you read that again?"asked Ace.

Hazel did and the legacies looked shocked.

"Later,"replied Ace, at the questioning stares.

 **"Annabeth grimaced...true or not."**

"No, it's not,"said Andy," we found out later due to certain events."

He did not elaborate further.

 **"I wondered if...when you're scared."**

Everyone was staring at her.

"I have been emotionally unstable at that time. So I kind of took it out on him."

 **"I stared...nose to nose."**

"Did anyone 'accidentally' bump into one of them?"asked Aphrodite in a seemingly innocent voice.

"Nope, but someone should have,"replied Clarisse,"It would have spared us trying to get those two to figure it out."

The rest are giggling or snickering. With the couple blushing and glaring.

 **"Her eyes were red...to attend."**

"Of course,"said Clarisse,"he was one of the best armor builders at the camp. And Silena need support"

 **"Beckendorf's shroud...Beckendorf did."**

"He does,"said Hephaestus, softly.

 **"Annabeth left without...of his life.' "**

That caused groans and face-palms.

"Talk about being an obvious idiot,"murmured Ace.

 **"Silena sobbed...I don't fight."**

Octavian looked like he was trying to say how the Greeks are disorganized and only focused for themselves. People were more focused on Clarisse, who had her head in her hands, and Chris, who was hugging her.

 **"I noticed she...spy at camp."**

Now Percy hid behind Annabeth from Clarisse's glare.

 **"Was that why...like her style."**

"Dang right, it isn't,"murmured Clarisse.

 **" 'All right...an old friend."**

"Who?"asked Dakota.

"It ends her,"replied Hazel, marking the page.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I had school work and classes. Please leave reviews and advice. Please check out my poll. Bye!


End file.
